Inadvertido
by MeiSaki
Summary: ¿Dónde te encuentras realmente? , no era la pregunta que él imaginó. Midorima/Akashi


Kuroko no basket no me pertenece.

Este es un pequeño drabble que está participando en la convocatoria de Octubre del grupo de Facebook AkaMido ❤❤ Intelligent Team. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **Inadvertido**

 **•**

 _«Lo hice por él. Ha estado interesado en ti por un tiempo»_ , pensó Akashi Seijurou habría sido su simple y llana respuesta en caso de que Shintaro -cuyo rostro estupefacto seguía sin soltar- se hubiese animado a exigirle una explicación en aquel momento. El beso (el primero de ambos) no fue más que un contacto leve aunque decididamente brusco; de corta duración. Un ataque sorpresivo en mitad de las escaleras cuando no quedaba nadie a la vista y el sol declinaba a su espalda, después de que las clases en la secundaria Teikou finalizaran y también su partida de Shogi.

No es como si Akashi hubiese estado esperando la oportunidad indicada para robarle un beso a su vice-capitán, esgrimiendo una declaración tan curiosa como ésa; tampoco es que fuera la ocasión más idónea ni la mejor manera de proceder, pero mientras descendia dos escalones por detrás del de cabello verde para variar, la idea emergió de algún lugar desconocido con la fuerza de una revelación espontánea e imperiosa; y su cuerpo reaccionó acordé a ella con la precisión acostumbrada, como una máquina bien dispuesta y engrasada. La explicación tomó forma en su mente una vez que se encontraba aplastando sus labios en contra de los de Midorima, el ímpetu patente en sus ojos de distinta tonalidad. No se molestó en cerrarlos, y si al chico de lentes le quedaba todavía alguna duda a esas alturas acerca de lo sucedido a su personalidad en meses anteriores, esta se terminó por disipar al tiempo en que su cuerpo se paralizaba y el objeto de la suerte del día -un pequeño cascabel plateado- resbalaba de su mano y rodaba peldaños abajo tintineando sin parar.

Pero en realidad no se trataba de ninguna consideración especial hacia su indigna otra mitad; hacia aquella que denodadamente flotaba a la deriva en una inconsciencia tan aciaga como absoluta mientras Akashi sobrevivía por los dos, como bien sabía hacer. Desde su perspectiva, el amor no correspondido constituía una pérdida de tiempo y energía. Mantenerlo en secreto, sin mayor pretensión que su patético existir contemplativo y platónico, carecía de cualquier sentido. Era algo inaceptable. Formaba parte de un puñado de sentimientos inútiles que prefería ver arder hasta las cenizas a raíz de una acción temeraria como aquel beso, antes que convertirse en su esclavo y cederles el control de su vida después. Si no le era posible dominarlos, entonces debía erradicarlos para continuar avanzando; tal cual su mitad enclenque se lo encargó antes de echarse a dormir como el cobarde que era.

Desde los verdes ojos de Shintaro su reflejo le devolvió la mirada; a través de los cristales rectangulares de sus anteojos. Hasta que incapaz de soportarlo por más tiempo, este la evadió y pasó saliva con incomodidad. Sin embargo, Akashi lo había visto.

 _«¿Dónde te encuentras realmente?»_ , no era la pregunta que él imaginó.

Lo que Seijurou pensó decir se deshizo entonces silenciosamente en sus labios; tomó distancia, alejó sus manos de las mejillas calientes de Midorima. Todo ello con movimientos pausados y controlados, sin traslucir el ligero aturdimiento que le invadió al vislumbrar aquello.

—Shintaro, dejaste caer tu cascabel. Si no tienes cuidado, podría extraviarse —dijo al terminar de bajar las escaleras y girarse a medias para mirarlo, como si nada acabase de ocurrir. El mencionado seguía en el mismo lugar, casi como congelado en el tiempo a mitad de un movimiento interrumpido. Las palabras de su pelirrojo compañero fueron el punto final de ese momento tan vergonzoso e interminable, haciéndolo reaccionar con su correspondiente sobresalto. Evitando mirarlo, de inmediato se apresuró en bajar y unírsele, recuperando después su objeto de la suerte, que yacía brillando inadvertido en un rincón.


End file.
